What would you
by Shinatty
Summary: What do they do in school anyway? Prince of Tennis characters falling in love with classmates.... what would they do?
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Characters/Pairings:

Rating:

Disclaimer:

Author:

"Aaaaah!" Ryoma yawned as he stretched in the middle of class. He wasn't really a good listener when it came to lessons, or learning. His teacher scolded him, saying, "Oi, Echizen! Since you're not listening, do this problem on the board. NOW."

"Hai, hai, sensei," he pulled himself out of his seat and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

After a few minutes, Ryoma had filled the board with words and also, the right answer. The teacher gaped at him and sighed, letting him return to his seat. Since Ryoma was sitting next to Sakuno, she built up the courage and congratulated him. Ryoma replied with a mumble, "Thanks," and he went back with his sleeping.

Sakuno smiled and stared at Ryoma and thought he had such nice hair… and his cat, Karupins cute too… ("Ryuzaki-san?") Isn't he just… perfect? ("Ryuzaki-san!") She sighed and smiled dreamily. "Ryuzaki-san!!!" the teacher spoke for the third time, "Will you stop staring at Echizen and answer the problem???"

Sakuno jumped out of her seat and bowed numerously, stuttering, "S-sorry, sensei! The answer is 3X! Sorry! Sorry!"

The classmates giggled at the sight of this and whispered to each other. Ryoma smirked for a second and pretended to sleep again, thinking, "Hm… should I?" and he did.

Since they were beside each other, he leaned over a bit and snuggled on her lap, earning a small yelp from Sakuno. She blushed furiously as he slept on her lap and everyone was staring at them.

"Sigh… Ryuzaki-san?" the teacher said.

"U-um… he won't budge…"

"Sigh… I won't bother your honeymoon then, kids these days…"

Sakuno turned even redder as she tried to back herself up. But Ryoma wouldn't move, he liked it. The smell of Sakuno, the folds of her skirt. He stopped thinking and blushed too, but no one could see it. The teacher went on with the class and Sakuno slunk back on her chair, sighing. "Ryoma's hair is kinda tickling…" she thought and she brushed his hair away from her lap and noticed how soft the hair was. She touched it some more, blushing, and Ryoma stopped her by holding her hand. She fidgeted and a small yelp came out of her mouth again.

The teacher asked Sakuno, "Ryuzaki-san? Is something the matter? Is Echizen harassing you?"

"O-oh! N-no! Sorry!"

"Sigh… five more years until retirement…"

Finally, the bell rang and class was over. Sakuno couldn't move because Ryoma was still on her lap, actually sleeping now. She kinda moved a bit and he grumbled. Sakuno didn't want to upset him so she sighed and didn't move. She heard a meow and Karupin jumped on Ryoma, licking his face, meowing between the licks. He woke up ("Phew!" Sakuno thought to herself) and when he got uhe hit his head on the desk. "Ow…" he mumbled.

"Are you ok? Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Ya… I'm fine… thanks for letting me sleep on your lap, Ryuzaki," and he smiled at her.

"N-no problem, Ryoma-kun," she blushed.

He walked towards his cat and picked her up gently. Karupin snuggled into his arms and everyone smiled at the sight of a very cute Echizen and a very cute cat. Which made him look even cuter. Sakuno smiled and skipped to Tomo.

"Lucky ne~? Sakuno!" she exclaimed in Sakuno's face, "Ryoma-sama just SLEPT on YOUR lap!"

Sakuno blushed again and said, "Well…" and thought of how embarrassing, yet how good it felt.

Ryoma had carried Karupin all the way to his tennis practice and the regulars smiled at him, except Tezuka, who doesn't really smile anyway. "You're late, Echizen," Tezuka said in an emotionless voice, "Go and run -" he got interrupted by Kikumaru Eiji as he said, "Senpai~ since today is such a good day, you don't need him to run laps, nya~ Ochibi-chan~" and he hugged him, their cheeks rubbing on each other, like how cats do it.

"…why is Eiji-senpai more weird than the usual weirdness that he has?" Ryoma asked Momoshiro Takeshi, who they call Momo-senpai.

Momo sighed and said dramatically, "Its cause he's in love~, Echizen," and they looked at Eiji, who was balancing tennis balls on his nose while humming a song. Eiji jumped up and picked up Karupin, dancing with her. Ryoma walked up to his senpai and asked, "What's wrong with you today, Eiji-senpai?"

Eiji turned towards Ryoma and his eyes sparkled, "Do you wanna know?"

"Uh… you don't ne-"

"OK! I'm so glad ("What?" Ryoma said) that you want to know! Here's the story…"

-Flash Back and Eiji talking-

I walked to the pet shop, thinking of cats, and other animals. Skipping, I entered the store, meowing in a catish way. "Nya~ nya~ oh! Yo! Takashi-san!" I meowed to the shop owner.

"Oh! Its you again! Irasshai!" Takashi said, smiling.

"I walked to the cat section and looked at my favourite cat, Kathy. I looked at Kathy's bed and saw that it was empty.

"Heeeeh? Kathy?" I moaned, sulking.

I looked around and I saw Kathy, in the arms of… an angel~ ("Pfft," Momo snickered.) She had long, silky, brown hair and she was so cute with that cheerful smile. I (obviously, NYA~) walked to her and asked, "Hi! Who are you?"

"Hi! I'm Nagami Kagome!"

"Ooh… nice name~"

"Thanks!"

"So… Kagome-chan, do you like cats?"

Then we said in unison, "Cats are AWESOME! I just LOVE cats!!"

Kagome-chan replied, "You too? Oh, this is great!"

"I just loooooooove cats, nyaa!" I meowed.

"Haha! That nyaa~ is so cute!" she said with a giggle.

Eiji blushed a bit, seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, he said, "Heheheh, Kathy seems to like you a lot!"

"I bet she likes you too!" and she handed Kathy to Eiji, smiling.

Kathy licked Eiji on the face and meowed, "Nya~ nya~"

Eiji laughed childishly and meowed back, "Nya~ nya~ nya~"

Kagome giggled and thought that what Eiji was doing with Kathy was funny, hugging her and meowing.

"Kagome-chan?" Eiji asked.

"Yes?" Kagome answered with a small giggle.

"I've never seen you before here? Did you just move?"

"Ya. I'm from Hokkaido, ya see, and I'm going to Seishun Gakuen."

"Seishun… Gakuen?" Eiji gaped at her .

"What's wrong?" she said with a puzzled look.

"I go there too, nya~"

"No way!"

"Yes way! I cant believe it! Which year? Class?" Eiji was really excited.

"Um," she thought for a while, "Year 3, Class 6… yup!"

Eiji dropped Kathy from the shock. "Oh. My. God." He emphasized on each word.

"Don't tell me…" Kagome grinned.

"We're in the same class!" they shouted in unison again.

"Omigosh! That is soooo cool!" she said, eyes sparkling, "I already have a friend!"

"Yup! Oops! I gotta go… C'ya in school, then Kagome-chan!" Eiji said and hugged her cat style. She blushed a bit but stopped immediately. We waved goodbye, then I came back to school, nyaa~

-End of Flashback/Talking-

Tezuka stared at him and said, "So you skipped class, right?"

"Eheheh…" Eiji laughed nervously, "Kinda?"

"20 laps. NOW."

"Heeeeeh? Why?"

"Do it or its around Japan."

"Humph. Hai, hai," and he jumped over the net and started to run.

They stared at him and started a conversation. "I can believe Eiji dating, but Mamushi," Momo smirked, "Will never, ever date, I BET!"

"FFFFSSSHHH… Wanna die, blockhead? I bet I would get a date faster than you, you ugly creature…" Kaidoh hissed back.

"Why you…" Momo threatened and they started to fight.

Fuji walked to them and said, "You should bet, it'll be fun!" he smiled.

"Sure! I BET!" Momo panted.

"FFSSHH… me too…" Kaidoh said, panting too.

Oishi stammered, "U-uh guys? Y-you shouldn't…"

But Fuji stared at him with his eyes open and smiled evilly, "Its going to be fun, REALLY fun," and he left with a dark aura around him.

Oishi looked at Fuji and thought, "What is he planning…?"

Inui pulled his notebook out and smiled, "99% that he is going to prank them with his sadistic tricks and ruin the dates completely," he closed the notebook.

Drops of sweat appeared on Oishi's forehead and he said, "I don't want to know," he shook his head, "I only want to know who this Kagome-chan is… since Eiji likes her I need to know if she is good for him…"

Ryoma sighed, "You're like his mom…"

Oishi blushed furiously and said, "I AM NOT A MOM!"

Suddenly a girl skipped to the regulars who were trying to convince Oishi that he was a mom, but they stopped because the girl said, "Hi! I'm looking for Kikumaru Eiji, do you know where he is?"

Ryoma, Oishi, Momo, and even Kaidoh stared at her. That long, silky, brown hair couldn't belong to anyone else. Nagami Kagome.

"Oh, hello!" Oishi said politely, "Eiji is running, he'll be done in a minute or so, anyways, I'm Oishi Shuichiro and I'm Eiji's partner," he smiled.

"Does that mean you guys are gay? Partners?" she said innocently, with a face that resembled Eiji when he was pranking someone.

"Partners, in TENNIS," Oishi said calmly, but defiantly quite mad.

"Heheh! Gomen ne~ Just kidding! Its nice to meet you!" she said smiling.

Momo also introduced himself, "Yo! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi! And I'm awesome!"

"Pfft," Kaidoh smirked, "More like being awesome at being an idiot,"

Momo jumped on Kaidoh and they started fighting, again. Oishi sighed and said, "That's Kaidoh, they usually fight so its very normal," he smiled, but a sad smile, "And this is Echizen Ryoma (Ryoma bowed and said, "Hi.") and he is the youngest in the group."

"Heh! Then I'll have to call you Ochibi-chan~ right?" she ruffled Ryoma's dark, green hair.

Everyone thought, "No wonder Eiji likes her… they're so alike…"

"Ochibi-chan?" Kagome asked, "What kind of conditioner do you use? Your hair is sooo soft!"

"Even their randomness is the same…" everyone thought again and sweat dropped.

"Kagome-chan! Nyaa~" Eiji panted, sweating, he took a towel and wiped himself.

Kagome looked at him and found out that her heart rate had gone faster and she felt like the whole world, except Eiji, stopped. She shook the feeling off and began to speak.

"Eiji-kun! Good timing! Here are tickets to the movie!"

"Nyaa~ Arigatou~"

Kaidoh stopped pulling Momo's hair and said, "You guys dating already?"

"N-no! O-of course not!" Kagome stammered, blushing red.

"Well, not yet," Eiji whispered to himself.

"Well, jya ne~ Ochibi-chan~" Eiji and Kagome said at the same time, and they left, talking about cats.

"Isn't that sweet~" Taka-san said smiling.

Ryoma handed him and Taka-san's face changed and he shouted, "Kora! I'm jealous but I already have a crush!!! KORRRRRRRA!"

"Heeh? Really?" Ryoma grinned, taking the racket back, "Who?"

Taka-san glared at him but blushed, mumbling, "… Momoko Izumi… she's in my class…"

"Oh… that girl with the pink hair? Who's crazy?" Ryoma asked.

"She's not crazy! She's just active!" Taka-san retorted, trying to back Momoko Izumi up.

"Did you know that she lives right next to me, Taka-san?" Ryoma asked with a grin on his face, "I could help you, if you get what I mean…"

Taka-san thought, "That's probably the longest sentence he's ever said to me…"

"Y-you don't n-need to, Echizen-kun…" Taka-san stuttered.

Momo handed him the racket and Taka-san screamed, "KORA! THANKS ECHIZEN LETS DO IT!"

"Nah, I was just kidding… well, got class, jya," Ryoma replied emotionlessly and he walked back to class.

"WHAT???" Taka-san shouted at him, as Momo laughed til he had a stomach ache.

Fuji also needed to go back to class and he closed his eyes and smiled again. As he walked to class, girls stared at him blushing and whispering to each other. A girl with braids said, "Fuji-senpai is sooooo cool…" and she sighed dreamily. "Ya… you're so right," her friend added, "And his hair…" then they said at the same time, "His hair…." and they sighed dreamily again.

Fuji smirked and thought to himself, "Girls these days… they must really don't know how I REALLY am…" but he just smiled at them.

He walked into the class room and sat in his seat. The teacher came in too and a girl too. "Hello, class, this is a new student, Genichiro Saki," the teacher said, motioning to the girl next to her. Genichiro Saki, a girl with very, very long purple hair and her eyes were maroon. She had a clip on her hair too, it was white, a snowflake.

"Hello, I'm Genichiro Saki, please call me Saki. Its very nice to meet you," she bowed and smiled softly, her hair flowing down when she moved.

The guys in the class started whispering, "Saki-san is sooo kawaii~" "Ya I know!" and more.

"Ok… then Genichiro-san please sit right next to Fuji-san, right there," the teacher said.

The guys glared at Fuji, while the girls glared at Saki. Saki walked gracefully to the desk next to Fuji's and sat down saying, "Hello, I hope its not a bother,"

"Oh, no, Saki-san, nothing will happen," Fuji said, shining that smile of his again.

She smiled back and put her stuff down. "Whoa… shining angels…" everyone thought cause it seemed like there were sparkles beside them when they smiled.

Fuji looked at a paper on the desk that Saki just wrote on. It said:

Saki : Stop pretending to smile and trying to know me. Its annoying.

Fuji grinned. He wrote too.

Fuji : Well, you got me! NOW, I want to know you, Genichiro.

Saki wrote back.

Saki : I just guessed… its written on your face that fake smile.

Fuji : Just like your fake smile.

Saki : Sadist.

Fuji : Freak.

Saki : Go die.

Saki smiled and ripped the paper into bits. Fuji grinned, "Interesting girl," he thought.

Momo grunted and shouted to himself, "AHHHHH! I cant believe that I made such a bet with Mamushi! Girls don't like me!" he sulked and added, "Humph, they all like Echizen or Tezuka or Fuji or Eiji… well, ITS NOT ME!"

He walked to his class trying to hit on some hot girls. "Well, hello there," he said to a girl with blonde hair and lots of makeup, "Wanna go get a drink?" and he winked.

"Go get a life, dork," she snapped and flung her hair in his face causing him to cough.

He glared at the girl and walked away, sulking.

Suddenly, a book hit his head. He turned around rubbing his head, "What the f- oh?" and there stood a short girl with curly blond hair and emerald green eyes. She looked at him and said, "Gimme my book back," and she glared at him.

"Elementary brat! You're the one who hit me with that book!"

"Oh, shut up, you gorilla, I'm in your class,"

"… little girl say what?"

"I'm in your class, you moron!"

"NO WAY! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!"

"Its cause you're SLEEPING IN CLASS, and you never notice THE GIRL NEXT TO YOU."

"Oh. I see."

"Finally, I thought you didn't have a brain."

"… um I'm sorry for not car- I mean, noticing you…."

"Its fine, I don't care, really, I've always been on my own."

"What do you mean?" Momo was now quite interested in her.

"… well, its actually that I have… no friends, and my parents are always on business trips…"

"… I'm sorry."

"Its ok. Told ya I got used to it."

"Oh…. I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Why don't I be your friend!"

"Hah?" she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Since we sit together, we could talk easily, AND I am in the tennis club so you could come!"

"…"

"What? I think it's a great idea… don't you?"

"No… I think its great too, but I've never had a friend before…"

"I bet you had one! You just forgot!"

"Yea right."

"OK, I'll see ya then, new friend!"

"Wait."

"What?"

"You DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME."

"Oh. Right."

"Its Minami Tsuki."

"OK, Tsuki-san, c'ya later!" he waved and left.

She stared at his back, gritting her teeth, thinking to herself, "Will he leave me, just like everyone else?" and she walked slowly to the library, frowning.

Oishi sulked as he walked home. "Humph, mom, I am so not a mom, I just care about my friends, they just don't know what I really am doing," he kicked a rock, "Grrr, I'm just trying to pro- OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK???"

A girl was clutching at her eye, saying, "Ow……." Oishi realized that the rock he kicked flew in her eye.

"OH MY GOD, IM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!" Oishi said numerously, bowing.

The girl had been in his house for quite a long time because he had to treat her eye, which was not bleeding. Oishi was very glad, because her eye was at least, not bleeding, yet because he kicked the rock he felt very guilty as well. He treated her eye with extra care that he would only give to his best friends and close ones. She looked at him (with her other eye, not the one that got hit by the rock) and said, "Um, I think my eye is fine now, thank you, um…"

"Oishi Shuichiro, and I'm sooooo sorry for… well, you know," he pointed at her eye blushing embarrassedly.

"Oh, its fine," she blushed too, seeing him stare at her blushing too, "I'm Nagami Koida"

"Nagami? Where have I heard of that… OH!" he said suddenly with a brain wave that just happened to him.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" she began to fiddle with her dress, "I'm sorry if its me!"

"OH, no, its not you… do you have a sister?"

"Yea, her name is-"

"Nagami Kagome" they said at the same time.

"How do you know?" she asked, thinking that he was probably a stalker or something.

"Well, my best friend has a crush on her… his name is-"

"Kikumaru Eiji" they said again, also at the same time.

"How did you know?" this time Oishi said this.

"Well, my sister talks about him a lot too… they must really like each other," she smiled sweetly, which made Oishi feel hot for some reason.

"Wow, you know we shouldn't tell them, it wouldn't be nice that way," he added, smiling back, which made her blush very red, like a human apple, just ripe.

"Does that mean that you're in our school too, Nagami-san?"

"Oh yes, I'm new too, so I'm a bit shy,"

"….class?"

"Class 4"

"Oh!" he said happily, "I'm in that class too!"

"Oh, that's very nice," she said softly, blushing again.

"RING RING RING RING" a phone rang for a bit and Koida and she picked it up, saying, "Mushi mushi? Oh, onee-chan, ya I'll come home now. Ok. C'ya later."

"I thank you so much Oishi-san, for treating my eye and for talking to me, I'm very happy to have met you today, but I have to go home now, sorry," she said bowing.

"Oh, no its fine you wouldn't want to make your family members worried, ok, so bye," and he smiled.

She left, waving to him happily. And for once in his life, he felt glad to have hurt someone, to know someone. He shook the feelings away. Knowing that he was going to school tomorrow, he smiled to himself and went to his bedroom, thinking of what he should say to the girl.

"10 laps, now," Tezuka said professionally, but emotionless, again, to Horio, who forgot to pick up the leftover tennis balls.

"Heeeeeh?"

Tezuka glared at him and Horio ran away screaming, "AHHHH I'LL DO IT NOW, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!"

"You don't need to, kid," a girl walked up to Tezuka, and put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't listen to Mr. Grumpy, kid, he just got an A- on his test so he's soooo unhappy, ne~" and she scowled playfully and smiled.

"Shizuka," he said bluntly, still glaring at Horio, who was shaking with fear.

"Tezuka," she imitated him, with a dead-pan voice, "I'm going to go to the school festivals meeting, and someone I know forgot that he had to go too," and she stared at him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, I'll go," Shizuka Misao's eyes sparkled and she held onto Tezuka's hand and ran to the stairs, waving to Horio.

"Whoa. Someone who can actually stop Tezuka from giving laps," Horio exclaimed staring at them leave the tennis courts.

She led him to the meeting room and slammed the door open. She shouted to the members inside, "OHOI! Prez and vice are here!"

The members of the student council bowed to Tezuka, the president, and to Shizuka, the vice president. Tezuka looked away as the people bowed and Shizuka smiled proudly. She sat down in her seat and pulled Tezuka next to her, he sat down, rolling his eyes, as usual. Shizuka took some papers out her bag, and put them on the table. The papers were the ideas for the school festival. She then nodded her head and motioned to the student next to her, and the girl said, "The vice says we should have a maid café," and Shizuka nodded her head again but with a big grin appearing on her face, "But then the guys will have to dress in suits," and she looked at Tezuka with big eyes.

"Shizuka. NO WAY." Tezuka insisted with a stern face.

"Awww, please?" she pulled out her purple-eyed-puppy-dog-eyes and begged again, "Puh-lease?"

He couldn't stop himself from saying no, so he had to say, "Oh, well. Ya, ok."

She jumped out of her seat and said, "MAID CAFÉ ACCEPTED!"

She started to dance in front of everyone some kind happy dance and sang, "MAID CAFÉ, MAID CAFÉ…"

Tezuka smiled and thought of when they were young.

Flashback

"Ohoi! Im the new vice prez and I hope to love ya all!" Shizuka Misao shouted to student council members.

They all stared at her and sweat dropped, "Tezuka chose her???" they thought.

Shizuka hugged Tezuka and said, "Thanks, Tezuka! Its great!"

Tezuka blushed slightly and pushed her away, saying, "Hn. Whatever."

She ran around the room, shouting, "IM VICE PREZ VICE PREZ!"

Tezuka has always looked at her, her sincerity and her personality, and her grades. She was very hyper but actually very good with her grades. She had dark blue hair and bright blue eyes that shone under the sun when she smiled. She had been friends with Tezuka from 1st grade. Shizuka was kind and her jokes were actually funny, which even made Tezuka actually, honestly, laugh. She had always made him happy. He smiled every time in his heart, when he saw her. Even if she frowned he would smile, thinking to himself that she would smile later.

End of Flashback

"SOOOOO, Tezuka," she said, grinning evilly, "Look at what I'm gonna do now…" and she snickered.

She ran out of the room where all the people were, and she shouted, "A MAID CAFÉ!! IM GONNA WEAR A MAID DRESS-"

The guys started hooting, waving their textbooks.

"AND TEZUKA IS GOING TO WEAR A TUX!"

And the girl screamed in delight, while some fainted. Almost everyone was screaming or hooting or whooping with happiness. Although Shizuka was an idiot sometimes, she was pretty, REALLY PRETTY. Tezuka was mean and cold and emotionless, but hot, VERY HOT. Everyone couldn't wait for their class's maid café, in the room with cute girls, calling you master, and hot guys, winking at you.

"I'm not going to wink, Shizuka, you know that, don't you," Tezuka muttered to her silently.

"HEEEEEH? NO WINKS?" she shouted near the crowd and everyone stared at them. Shizuka winked at the guys and they fell, unconscious.

Tezuka shook his head and sighed. He knew what to do. He winked at the girls, pretending to smile. They fell while screaming.

"What will I do with you, Shizuka," he said shaking his head, while she grinned.

Kaidoh took off his shirt, showing off his muscles. He put on a new white shirt and a new bandana, green this time. He walked out of the room silently and began to run. Kaidoh loved to run. When he ran, the wind blew and he felt very refreshed, it was like an early autumn. He ran with Karupin sometimes, when nobody was looking, of course. This time, he ran alone, until-

"Oh my god…" he stumbled and tripped on a foot.

He fell dramatically on the ground and said, "Ouch… that really hurt," he rubbed his head.

"… are you alright?" someone said, twirling her hair. It was a girl. Not just any girl, but the head of the Animals-I-Love-You Centre, Makiyama Enma. She added something else, "I'm so sorry, here, let me help you up," and she pulled him off of the ground.

"Thank you," he said quietly, bowing too.

She bowed too, "I'm very, very, very sorry," she blushed as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"She's really shy, like me," Kaidoh thought, looking at the ground, blushing too.

"He's really shy, like me," the Enma thought, also looking at the ground.

"So hows everything?" they said at the same time, both looking at each others eyes, which made them blush, again.

He looked around and said, "So… I hear that you're from AILY, right?"

She nodded yes. "Still shy, right?" he thought to himself.

"What do you guys actually do?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Um we actually take injured or dumped animals and we take them to a place where we take care of them," she said softly, "Its because we love animals and we don't want them to…" and she frowned.

"I know how you feel," he answered back.

"You do?" Enma asked.

He nodded, "I love animals too, its just that… animals think that I'm… scary," he said sadly.

"You're not," Enma said very quietly.

"Huh?" Kaidoh asked, he didn't hear what she said.

"You're not scary. I think you're very nice, loving animals is a very good thing," she smiled.

He blushed so much that he actually felt hot and he started to sweat.

"AH. I can't sweat…. It's embarrassing to sweat… oh yeah. My towel." He thought to himself.

He took off his bandana and started to wipe himself with his towel. He noticed something very strange. He saw that Makiyama Enma was blushing a lot and she was looking everywhere, trying to get her attention off of Kaidoh's face. She always tried to get a tiny glimpse, but when she did, she blushed furiously, and she looked away. Since Kaidoh noticed this he took his towel and wiped her face, "You seem quite warm, Makiyama-san," and he smiled.

She just stared at him while he wiped her sweat off. He was happy that he was doing it, but he was fighting over the blush that was trying to come. He looked at her but he didn't know that she was staring at him too. They were now staring at the other. Kaidoh stopped and just stared. Enma also stopped everything and stared too.

"ARF! ARF!" a dog suddenly barked, causing them to come back to their cautiousness.

He dropped his towel and blushed, saying, "Uh, um, look at the time! I uh, gotta, uh, go now…"

"Y-yea, me too," she said blushing too.

"Well, then, bye," he said and his heart kinda dropped. He felt like he was empty now.

"WAIT!" she shouted, earning herself his attention, "AILY is on the 2nd floor of Seishun Gakuen, please come and visit!" she blushed even more since he was looking at her, with a confused face.

He smiled and shouted back, "I will! Bye, Makiyama-san, I'll see you tomorrow!"

He ran off to the distance, waving to her. Then he turned around and ran to his home. She looked at him as he ran and she turned pink. She hugged herself and thought that it was the best day of her life. But she didn't know that it was the best so far.

Sadaharu Inui looked at his watch. It was time for his dinner. "Ah. Dinner." He said bluntly, "How about… something traditional, like sushi,"

He walked to the restaurant and sat down, "Do you have… um… salmon and mayonnaise and peanut butter sushi?" he asked the waitress.

"Finally!" she said happily, "Someone knows what good food is!"

"Huh?"

"You like salmon, mayonnaise, peanut butter sushi, right?"

"Yes. I make it all the time. So?"

"… really?"

"Yea."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?"

"Hah?"

"I think I'm in love~"

Inui stared at her with a puzzled look. "Whats your name?" she asked with a dreamy voice.

"Inui Sadaharu."

"I'm Yuta Ui! Wanna hang out?"

"I just knew you for..." he looked at his watch, "2minutes, Yuta-san,"

"Weeeeeeeeell, I think I like you, so wanna hang out?"

Inui was quite an evil person so he took out his special Inui juice. He gave it to her and said, "Try it."

"OK!" she looked at him in the eye then drank the juice.

"3. 2. 1!" he thought to himself.

"THIS IS AWESOME! WHERE DID YOU BUY THIS?"

"What the h-"

"This must be fate! FATE, I TELL YOU!" she shouted.

He looked at her and said, "Ah. I have to go now… gotta go spy on the other teams… get data."

"98% that you will go to the Jentsu Gakuen and spy on their regular tennis team, the other 2% is that you will stay here and eat a burger," she said suddenly, and the glow instantly disappeared from her eyes, "You're in the regular tennis team, of Seishun Gakuen," and she stopped.

"You just predicted what I was going to do," and he looked at her, surprised, "I am going to Jentsu Gakuen…. Do you want to go with me and get some data?"

The glow in her eyes came again and she screamed, "OF COURSE!!!!!" and she hugged him tightly, causing him to suffocate.

She let go of him and he coughed, trying to regain his breath. "Lets go," he smiled and she blushed, swaying a little.

"Quite a weird girl, but a good weird," he thought to himself, and they walked out of the store.

Ryoma looked out of the window. It was raining. He sighed and flopped onto his bed, thinking, "Hn. Saturday. Tomorrow…" and he smiled.

Flashback

"R-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said nervously.

"Hn?" he replied drinking his Ponta as usual. He leaned back on the bench and motioned for her to sit.

"U-um… would you like to go with me to the Tennis Festival?" she asked as she sat on the bench, turning a bit pink.

"When?" he said bluntly.

She fought over the mood to scream. He actually wanted to go! She mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. "Maybe he's just teasing me…" and she frowned a bit.

"Its on Sunday, Ryoma-kun," she said.

"I'll be there."

"Huh?"

"I'll be there, Ryuzaki," and he smiled and he took out a different Ponta, "Here. I accidentally bought this. Thought you'd like it," he handed it to her.

She took it from him, thinking, "How did he know this was my favourite flavour? Wait, he said it was an accident. Don't get your hopes up, Sakuno."

She waved goodbye and walked away. Ryoma looked at her and said to himself, silently, "Yes," and he smiled, pulling his hat down so no one could see.

"WOW! Ohohoho son, you finally get a girl! I'm so proud of you!" Ryoma's father popped out of a bush, wiping his eyes, "Where are you going to go on Sunday again?"

"Tennis Festival."

"Hm… I see," he said rubbing his head, "So, you're going to make a move?"

"What kind of a move?"

"Heh? You're actually interested?"

"…no."

"Ha! Yea, right. You should go to a ferris wheel… you get what mean, eh?" and he laughed, as he playfully punched his son on the shoulder.

"…" Ryoma just stared out in space, thinking of what he should say and do on Sunday.

Flashback ends

"Hn, it'll be fun," Ryoma smiled to himself, rubbing on Karupin's fur, "You like Sakuno, too?"

"Nya~" Karupin meowed.

"Hn." He grinned and nuzzled Karupin, saying, "I can't wait…" and he nuzzled her again.

"Nya~" she jumped and licked his face.

He turned and looked out of the window again. "I hope its not going to rain on Sunday," and he frowned just thinking about it. Then he thought of Sakuno, and he smiled, blushing. He stopped suddenly, realizing something.

"I… like Sakuno," he thought to himself.

Eiji skipped to the movie theatre, holding his ticket to the cat movie. He had waited for this day for a long time already. Kagome was already there, wearing a red t-shirt and a mini skirt, with laces on the ends of the skirt. She waved at him and he blushed, turning so she wouldn't see. She walked up to him and hugged him, saying, "Thanks for the tickets! I love you!" and he hugged him tighter.

He didn't want break the moment so he hugged her back, but she suddenly felt a warm spot in her heart. She didn't let go until someone said, "Heh? Isn't that Kikumaru Eiji? Is that his girlfriend?"

She let go awkwardly and blushed, while Eiji glared at the people and said, "We're just friends going to watch a movie!" and he sulked looking away.

The moment Eiji let go of her, she felt like her heart just cracked, and a bit of it fell off. Eiji regret that he said that and he mentally slapped himself. He just pretended that nothing happened and he said, "So… lets go watch that movie!" and he laughed.

"Y-yea," she said, her voice betraying her.

They walked into the theatre, silence following them. And they forgot that their theatre room number, which was number 6. But they walked into room number 9. Which was playing a different movie. A very different one.

They sat down and noticed that there wasn't much people. "Hn, people don't like cats a lot don't they, Kagome-chan?" Eiji asked her.

"…" she replied, with a sudden realization, "Eiji-kun, I think we're in the wro-"

"The movie has started. Please do not move out of your seat unless you want to leave." A voice called.

"-ng room number… oh no." she said, looking at the screen.

"Uh oh." Eiji thought, blushing. The movie was called "Loving you forever" and it was one of the mushiest and romantic kind of movie.

They stared at each other and gulped. This was bad. Eiji blushed and said, "Welll, I guess we have to watch the movie or it'll be a rip off."

"Well… I guess so," Kagome said nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

They looked at the T.V. screen and strange Mozart music started to play. "This is going to be boring," Eiji thought to himself, sighing.

After an hour, he leaned over to his right but something stopped him. It was Kagome's head. She was leaning over on his shoulder, actually sleeping. He stared at her and he took his jacket, which he took off already, and covered her so she wouldn't be cold. She was sleeping but she leaned nearer to Eiji, making her cheek touch his own. He blushed furiously and tried not to scream, "YES!!!!". And instead he whispered, "Osu~" to himself.

"Eiji… nya… movies… boring… Eiji…" she muttered in her sleep, "Eiji so… nice… and… cool…" and she giggled, not knowing that Eiji was hearing everything that she was saying.

Eiji turned even redder, but he smiled. He leaned over to her forehead and kissed it softly, "I like you, Kagome-chan," and he slept too, letting his head rest on Kagome's head.

The movie ended with a very loud, yet boring, song. Which made Eiji and Kagome wake up. Eiji rubbed his eyes as they walked out of the theatre. "Well, today was great," Kagome said, breaking the silence, "Except for the fact that we didn't get to watch the cat movie…" and she sulked.

Eiji sulked too, "Waaaa, so sad," and he pretended to cry.

Kagome didn't know why she did what she was going to do but she did it. She leaned over and kissed Eiji on the cheek, "Thank you." She said softly, then blushed.

Eiji blushed and thought to himself, "… I'm not washing my face until I get to take a picture of it."

Kagome realized that she kissed him and she mentally slapped herself for doing it. She turned redder and said nervously, "I u-uh, gotta go, jya ne, Eiji-kun, thanks!" and she walked away.

Eiji just stood there. Staring at her back as she walked away. He then walked away in the opposite direction, smiling, as he thought of the kiss.

Fuji walked to the roof. He liked to just spend time there. Looking at the clouds or at night, staring at the stars. Fuji stretched and sighed as he lay down and looked at the stars. "Saki-san," he said to himself, "How long have you been living here?"

"Che. I never knew you noticed that I go on the roof too, Fuji-san," Saki said, annoyed at his observation skills, as she lay down too, staring at the stars.

"So… how long have you been living here?"

"I'm new, and I just moved out of France."

"Ooh. Fancy~"

"Shut up. I was there for my violin practices."

Fuji blinked, "Violin player?"

"Hn."

"I'm jealous of you… you get to play an instrument."

"In your face."

"Ha," he said smiling.

There was a silent pause. Saki sighed and turned around, still on the floor, and suddenly, "Hey, Saki-san~" Fuji said happily, apparently lying right next to her.

"What th- how did you-"

"Jumped," he said casually.

"Figures." She stared at him. Well, it was more like a glare. He smiled and opened his eyes, which glowed in the dark night, "You're quite pretty for a freak, Saki-san."

Saki kicked him for calling her a freak and for looking at her with those piercing, blue eyes. "You're not that ugly for a sadist," she retorted, grinning at him.

He laughed, making a face girls would die for. Saki turned faintly pink, but it was hard to see it in the dark. A hand suddenly held hers and Fuji said, "Isn't this romantic, Saki-chan," he emphasized on –chan.

"If you're trying to flirt, its not working."

"Hn~ really?"

"I don't like sadists, sadist."

"Then why did you blush?"

"… I didn't blush."

"Hn." He grinned.

He held on her hand a bit more tightly, so she couldn't move away. Fuji was doing this to tease her, but then he felt that Saki's hand was soft and warm, and he liked to hold her hand. He shifted a little closer to her.

"Why are you holding my hand?" she finally asked.

He stared at the sky and replied, "Its warm," and he actually smiled a real smile, a soft smile.

Saki held his hand and noticed that it was cold. "You're cold…" she muttered.

"Its fine, I have your hand to keep me warm."

"…" she just stared at the sky, her heart beating faster than usual.

"Saki! Time to go sleep now! You have violin lessons tomorrow!" a voice shouted. Saki sighed. It was her mom.

"Gotta go, Fuji-san, jya," she said.

"Wait." He grabbed onto her hand and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck on the violin lesson." And he jumped back to his own roof.

She walked back into the house, saying nothing until her mom said, "Why are you all red, Saki?"

"Hn." She just said as she walked to her room.

Shizuka skipped to the classes to tell them about the School Festival. She ran into Ryoma's class and shouted, "HEY HEY HEY KIDS!!!" she waved, "Its that time~" she asked the kids in the classroom.

"SCHOOL FESTIVAL!!!!" the students yelled back (except for Ryoma and Sakuno, who were quite embarrassed for their class's behaviour.)

"So, what were you guys going to do?" she asked them another question.

The teacher motioned for the students to be quiet and she said, "They're making a music concert."

"Ooooooh~" Saki exclaimed, "Cooooool, ok! Well remember to hand in the forms, kk?" she said happily.

"YES!!" the students screamed again (except for- well, you know.)

"Ok, then I gotta go tell the other classes!" she waved goodbye to the class, "Oh, and, Ryoma and Sakuno, have a great time together~" and she winked.

Sakuno blushed and Ryoma glared at Shizuka, thinking of a way to tease her and Tezuka. "Kk then bye bye!" she said and she skipped out of the door not forgetting to bow to the teacher.

She walked to the other class, and she met someone. "Tezuka~" she said slyly at him and he turned around, sighing, "Shizuka."

"Hey wanna go to Fuji's class to ask them about the school festival?" she asked him and looked at him with big eyes, again.

Tezuka sighed. He couldn't just stay and watch her do that. He walked with her to the classroom and he opened the door for her. There stood the sadist, and his girl minions. "Well, hello, Tezuka-san." Fuji said, "Here with your girlfriend?"

"20 laps, Fuji," Tezuka gritted his teeth.

"Well, it was worth it," and he ran out of the room.

Tezuka and Shizuka walked into the classroom and asked the questions. After a few minutes, they walked out. "Haunted H-house, right? Tezuka." She said nervously.

"U-un," he said, thinking of Fuji, and his sadistic… passion.

They walked and began to talk, "So, Tezuka, hows life going?" Shizuka said bluntly, obviously bored.

"Hn." He said, also bored.

She walked next to him and thought of something to talk about, "Tezuka, do you like romance stories?"

"Romance, huh?" he said, slowly.

"Ya! Like… whats that story… oh yea! Like the guy gets the girl, then the girl gets the guy and stuff!"

"Wow, that's makes so much sense, Shizuka, I have every right to understand that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmmmm," she thought out loud, "Tezuka, maybe you'll understand this kind of love!"

She looked at him and hugged him, "I love you, Tezuka~" she said, smiling.

Tezuka turned pink and Shizuka said, "You're a great friend~ I love you as a friend!" and she hugged him tighter.

He pushed her away, red in the face. "Hn," he said turning away.

She pouted, thinking, "Why is he so pissed?"

He wasn't angry, he wasn't angry at all. He just… felt weird. The second Shizuka hugged him, his heart stopped, he couldn't breathe. Then when she said I love you, he felt like he melted away like ice cream on a super hot day. But the weirdest thing he thought was that when she said the word friend, he broke, like glass. "Hn," he thought, "Must be the weather."

Shizuka walked with him and walked back into their student council room. They then saw a prank on the blackboard. There were the words, Shizuka and Tezuka forever~. Tezuka gaped at the words and Shizuka just looked at them, confused, "N? I don't understand, what does it mean, Tezuka?"

"It means that someone's big ass with be hit with a tennis ball, HARD," he emphasized, gritting his teeth.

"Ooooh, I wanna see~" she said happily.

She took her bag (which was in the classroom) and she left with Tezuka, holding his hand. He tried to let go, "Oi, let go, Shizuka," he said, glaring at her.

"Heeeeeh," she whined, "I dun wanna," she added, pouting.

He sighed and gave in, again. "This is going to be a loooooong day," Tezuka thought to himself, while Shizuka sang loudly, not caring about the stares she was getting.

Momo walked to class, grinning. His hands were filled with food, junk food. He sat near his desk, filling it with the food. "You're going to get fat if you eat so much, Momoshiro," Minami Tsuki said, annoyed at her friends behaviour.

"Demo sa~ I'm hungry…." He sulked looking at her with a pathetic face.

She sighed and started doing her math homework. Tsuki couldn't stand him at all, but since he was the first person to be nice to her, she was happy. At least he wasn't an idiot.

"How do you open this bag??? And whats this cut at the end?" Momo said, confused.

She sighed again. "OK, I was wrong," she thought, "He is considered an idiot."

Momo said, "Hey, aren't you going to eat anything? Its lunch now, you know."

"I already drank some juice, that's enough," she said bluntly, staring at her piece of math homework.

"…juice?" he said, looking at her with disbelief.

"Got a problem?" she said, not caring if he did or not.

"YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT," he said loudly, making everyone stare at them.

He stuffed his cream bun into her mouth, forcing her to eat it. She swallowed it, gasping for air. "YOU IDIOT, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME???" she shouted at his face, holding his collar.

"You need the nutritions, Tsuki," he said, pushing her away from his neck, scared that she would strangle him when she could.

She blushed, and then stuttered, "I KNOW THAT! You, of all people, don't need to tell me!"

He laughed, seeing her embarrassed like that. "Heeeh," he said slyly, "You're like a girl sometimes~"

She gave a death glare at him and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? I AM A GIRL, YOU BIG IDIOT!"

"Ok, ok," he said, giving up.

"Good," she grinned, happy that she won, again.

"At least you ate the cream bun," he said quietly.

"Hn. It was quite good," she muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at her, surprised. "Don't get me wrong," she retorted quickly, "Its not like I liked it or anything," she blushed, embarrassed.

"Tsunderekko," everyone thought and grinned.

He stared at her, grinning as she finished her math homework. "What?" she asked, annoyed at the fact that Momo was staring at her.

"You have cream on your cheek," he grinned.

"So I don't ca-" she said until Momo licked the cream off of her face.

Her face shone red, and her eyes which were first annoyed, turned big and shocked, than into embarrassment and anger. "YOU IDIOT! I COULD DO THAT MYSELF WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND…" and she went on, shouting in his face.

He sighed. He already got used to her behaviour. Her loud voice and her annoying remarks, he got used to them already. She was always like this, he knew it. But it seemed that she was keeping something away from him. It was like she was trying to be cold and unsocial, but she was actually funny and nice to hang with. "It must have something to do with her family or background," he thought, while she


	2. Chapter 2

He sighed. He already got used to her behaviour. Her loud voice and her annoying remarks, he got used to them already. She was always like this, he knew it. But it seemed that she was keeping something away from him. It was like she was trying to be cold and unsocial, but she was actually funny and nice to hang with. "It must have something to do with her family or background," he thought, while she punched him in the stomach, still shouting.

"Hey, I was just wondering," he said, "Whats your family like?"

She suddenly stopped shouting, and was silent. She turned her back to him, obviously disturbed, "Why should I tell you," she walked towards the door, leaving the classroom.

"Hey!" he shouted at her, "Did I say something wrong????"

He ran after her, panting. "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong, Tsuki!" he panted as he caught her in a dead end.

"ITS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" she screamed in his face, tears flowing down her delicate face.

He blinked, not used to seeing a girl cry. She muttered, "Sorry," quietly and she ran in the other direction, her tears still dripping down.

He slapped himself literally and shouted to the sky, "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!"

"Um, that'll be 15 dollars please," a Makiyama Enma said, happily, "Eh? Kaidoh-san!"

"Eh? Makiyama-san," Kaidoh said, nervously, not looking at the girl in the eye.

"Hey! Its really nice seeing you here in the pet shop!" she said, smiling.

"Ahahah," Kaidoh said, guilty.

He thought to himself, "I cant believe I followed her here... am I a perv???"

"What brings you here?" she asked, with an innocent look in her eyes.

He couldn't say that he was stalking her so he blurted out, "I have a pet dog!"

"What? I don't have a pet dog!!!" he mentally slapped himself.

"Heh?" she said, amazed, "I never knew that!"

He mentally slapped himself again, for thinking that Enma was really cute, making an amazed face. "How come I just think of her… so much…?" he thought, unaware of his feelings.

She took off her apron- "APRON!" Kaidoh thought, trying hard to stop the nose bleed that was trying to force itself out.

Enma lead him into the shop, saying, "I'm really glad you came, Kaidoh-san," she said shyly, bringing him into a quiet room.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said, blushing, playing with her dress.

Kaidoh sat there staring at everything else then Makiyama Enma. He couldn't bear the fact that if he looks at her, he'll blush like crazy, then have the urge to hug her. He flicked the thought away and said, "So, why are you working here?"

She suddenly stopped everything and started to cry. "Heeeh?" Kaidoh said, shocked, "Why are you crying???? Did I say something wrong???"

"Its not your fault," she said quietly, wiping her tears away, "We, the members of A.I.L.U., just figured out that the club was robbed and now the group has d-disbanded," and she cried again, her tears flowing.

He suddenly panicked, seeing a girl cry, and pulled her towards him, embracing her gently. He spoke softly to her ear, "Its OK, I'm here," and he repeated it, while stroking her hair.

She pulled herself closer, crying on his chest. Enma stayed there, listening to his heart beat, which was beating rather fast, then slowing down, as if Kaidoh was calm. Of course, Kaidoh was everything else but calm. He forced his heart to beat slower, while blushing like crazy. He was mentally slapping, and kicking, well, mentally hurting himself. He didn't feel hurt, of course, he felt quite good, actually. Her head leaning on his chest, the tiny noises of cries, and her arms around his hips. Enma wasn't being calm either, her heart, beating very fast, and her face, red as ripe tomatoes. Her cries were beginning to end, but she forced them to flow, to have more time with Kaidoh, and his comforting hand stroking her hair. Enma and Kaidoh couldn't hide it to themselves anymore. "I like Enma/Kaidoh," they thought at the same time, realizing the fact.

They suddenly broke apart at the same time, bowing, then bumping each others heads on the other. Since they bumped on each other, they looked at each other, then they both flushed pink, and Kaidoh said nervously, "Look at the time! I'd better go or my, uh, dog! Uh, won't get fed! OK! Bye!" he said, then ran out of the room, blushing.

She just stood there, and thought of the hug. Enma blushed and smiled softly, "He is so… great," she thought to herself, and touching her own hair, where Kaidoh touched it. She blushed a bit more and put her apron back on, "Gotta go to work," hse said, silently, "…thank you, Kaidoh-san."

Echizen Ryoma stopped walking. This was it. The Tennis Festival. He saw Sakuno, her hair in two braids, wearing a white T-shirt and at the back of the T-shirt there was a cartoon cat holding a tennis ball. Sakuno also wore a skirt, not quite as short as a mini skirt, but it was considered short. The skirt was light pink, which showed off her dark red bracelets on her left hand. She stood there fidgeting and looking at her watch every five seconds. Ryoma smiled, he knew that she was nervous. He walked quietly behind her, and blowed in her ear. She jumped and turned around, her face flushed after she saw Ryoma. "R-Ryoma-kun!" she stuttered, surprised.

He looked at her and smiled slightly, "You know how to dress up, Ryuzaki,"

She stared at him and said, "Is that a compliment or an insult, Ryoma-kun?"

"Compliment," he said bluntly, and he flicked his hair to the side.

Ryoma was wearing a red shirt and long black pants, and he wasn't wearing a cap. She looked at him and retorted, "You're not bad yourself, Ryoma-kun,"

"Compliment?" he asked.

"Compliment!" she grinned.

"Heeeeeh," said Fuji, who was in the bushes, spying on the two. It wasn't only Fuji, but Momo and Eiji too. Even Tezuka was pulled into this.

"I cant believe he finally, and actually, asked her out, nya~" Eiji exclaimed.

"According to my data, Ryuzaki Sakuno asked him out first," a sudden voice said.

Everyone else shivered, it was Inui. "Why are you, of all people, here??" Momo said, obviously annoyed.

"It seemed like fun," he said bluntly and started to write in his notebook.

Eiji looked out of the bush and said, "Nya! They're going inside!!!"

"Now what?" Momo asked.

"Now," Fuji said slyly, "We disguise ourselves," and he grinned.

Ryoma and Sakuno walked in the gate and gave their tickets to a man wearing a hat and shorts. "Thank you for purchasing the tickets nya- I mean Now…" the man suddenly stopped and motioned nervously, "Thankyouverymuchhaveagoodtime," and pushed them in.

Ryoma looked at the man confused, then he saw red hair. "Eiji-senpai…" he muttered, clenching his hand dangerously.

"Is something wrong, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked him, puzzled.

"Hn. Its nothing." He said, "Lets go then," and smiled at her.

"He's gotta stop smiling at me or I'll faint," she thought, blushing furiously.

Ryoma lead her inside while thinking deeply, "Eiji-senpai… spying on me and Sakuno, eh? If its him, Fuji and Momo would be here too… and Fuji would make Tezuka come because of a threat… and Inui would appear… for fun," he smiled an evil smile, "I'll make it fun… hn."

Ryoma reached for Sakuno's hand and held it. She turned abruptly and blushed. "You'll get lost, look at all the people," he said emotionlessly.

If Sakuno had an inner self, it would've been punching the air, screaming, "YES!!!"

Momo gasped, "He's holding her hand!!!"

"Unexpected," Fuji said happily, "I love happy openings, then…" he smiled slyly.

They were all dressed up, pretending to be rich nobles, wearing suits and wigs. They looked more like hosts than nobles. Wherever they went, girls gaped at them, even if they were with their boyfriends. Obviously, the boyfriends pulled the girls back to them, glaring at the "hosts". Fuji and Eiji had fun, smiling at the girls and waving. Momo was eating popcorn and Tezuka (who had contacts on) sighed and crossed his arms, looking emotionless. In the girls opinion, they looked so fricken HOT. In the guys point of view, they were jerks, in suits. The Seigaku Regulars looked around, trying to find Sakuno and Ryoma. They found them in the game area, where people were playing tennis. Ryoma and Sakuno stood there, looking at the self-claimed experts play. They were quite good, but they were smug and mean. Ryoma looked away for a second, thinking that this place was quite peaceful, but the "experts" seemed to ruin the peacefulness. "Well, hello there," a boy said to Sakuno, "Would you like to go somewhere? With me, Keima Mishino?"

Sakuno fidgeted, "Um…"

"You're very pretty," Keima said softly as he touched her cheek with care.

She blushed and looked away to see Ryoma. He glared at Keima and gritted his teeth, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at a beautiful girl~" he said happily as Sakuno blushed again.

"I was with her first," Ryoma glared.

Sakuno blinked. Was Ryoma… jealous? Keima grinned, "Are you jealous?"

"…" Ryoma looked to the ground, turning a bit pink.

"Lets have a competition~" Keima said slyly, "Whoever wins, gets to take the beautiful angel~"

"Aren't you a charmer?" a person said, "And my other host friends will be the judges," and he flicked his hair and smiled.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma thought, "Even with that wig I can still recognize you… hn."

"Excuse me," Keima said, "But who are you?"

"My name, you do not need to know," Fuji smiled.

"Yup, yup!" Eiji said happily, "We are you people passin' by!"

"This is some goooooooooooooooooooood cake!!!" Momo shouted wit his mouth full.

"That was random." Tezuka said emotionlessly, rolling his eyes.

Since Ryoma secretly knew that they were the Regulars so he said, "Fine, I'll compete."

"May the best win!" Keima said, shaking Ryoma's hand.

"…what will the competition be?" Keima said, "Since its the tennis festival, it should be ten-"

"Not," Fuji interrupted, "Tennis~"

"Why?" Ryoma said, glaring at Fuji.

Fuji ignored him and said, "It'll be a Romantic test~" putting an emphasis on "Romantic".

Eiji stared at Fuji, "Uh oh," Eiji said quietly, "Ryoma might lose!"

"I will state out what you will have to do in the competition," Fuji said, "Let the competition begin!"

The boys had to go into a tent and get ready, while Sakuno just stood there, her mouth wide open, "WHAT???" she shouted to the sky.

"Guys. Are. Competing. For. Me." She thought to herself, cupping her face in her hands.

"And it just had to be Echizen Ryoma…"

"Yes! Why him?... wait, who said that?" Sakuno asked.

Fuji walked up to her, "It was me~"

"Oh! Judge-san!" she exclaimed, "I've never seen you in this town."

"Trust me," he said softly, "You know me more than you think."

"Excuse me?" Sakuno couldn't bear the last sentence.

Fuji smiled, "Its nothing… back to Ryoma-kun~"

She stared back at the floor and turned red, "I still cant believe it."

"You'd better believe it, Ryuzaki," Ryoma muttered loudly.

Sakuno gaped at him. His hair was wet and he was wearing a black suit… he looked like a butler. She blushed, then giggled. "Y-you look like a butler!" she laughed.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm forced to wear this, Ryuzaki, get used to it, hn."

She stopped her laughing and grinned, "Hai, hai,"

"Hn." Ryoma said bluntly.

Fuji smiled, "The first task is to serve your ojou-sama~"

"Heh?" Ryoma and Sakuno said at the same time.

"We will give you and Keima-san the tasks for what you will be doing for Sakuno-chan," Fuji said, fixing his fake hair, "It'll be like you have two personal butlers!"

Sakuno blushed. Ryoma glared at Fuji and said, "She'll have to choose one of us right? Me or Keima."

Fuji nodded, "But there are the judges, and we will be fair."

Eiji came into the room with Momo (who was still eating) and Eiji jumped towards Sakuno, "Its time for the princess to dress up!"

Sakuno looked at them with disbelief, "Why do I need to dress up? Am I wearing a suit???"

"No!" Eiji said happily, "Girls don't wear suits! They wear dresses~"

She blinked, "You know, you resemble my senpai, Eiji-senpai… hes like you…"

Eiji stopped smiling, "W-what are you talking about?" he fidgeted nervously.

"Nevermind! Eiji-senpai is a really nice person, so I bet you'll be really nice!" Sakuno smiled.

Eiji looked at her gratefully and hugged her, "This Eiji-senpai guy will defiantly like you sooo much more now!"

Ryoma gave a death glare to Eiji and Eiji let go of Sakuno immediately and ran behind Tezuka, who was still not smiling. (Tezuka never smiles -.-") Eiji and Fuji lead Sakuno to the dressing room as Keima walked in, smiling at Sakuno, "My princess~" he said, bowing.

Sakuno blushed and left with the judges. Keima was also wearing a suit and his hair was gelled. He looked… whats the word… HOT. Ryoma glared at him. Keima smirked, "Echizen Ryoma. A tennis prodigy. Seigaku Regular. Seems to have "feelings" for Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"How do you know all this?" Ryoma asked suspiciously, then added, "And I don't have feelings for feelings for Ryuzaki."

Keima rolled his eyes, "Yea right. Anyways I hate you."

Ryoma stared at him with wide eyes, "Don't tell me… youre…"

"Yes," Keima said, obviously mad, "I was the boy who you competed in the tennis match, but, unfortunately, lost."

"Its your fault you suck," Ryoma said bluntly, "And I was just pretending to know you."

"What t- YOU JERK!" Keima shouted, pointing at Ryoma's face.

"I don't really care about who I beat…" Ryoma looked at him.

"Well," Keima said, ignoring Ryoma, "I've had a grudge on you for a long time. And I want to ruin your life… so if I cant beat you in tennis… I'll beat you in love," Keima snickered.

Ryoma glared at him. At this competition, he might lose. "Why Sakuno?" Ryoma asked bluntly, concealing the anger that was building up in his heart.

Keima flicked his hair and smiled, "You know Inui Sadaharu, don't you?"

Ryoma nodded, looking at him with emotionless eyes. "I'm like him…" Keima said, then interrupted by Ryoma.

"Although-"

"YES. I KNOW I DON'T HAVE GLASSES. NOBODY CARES."

Ryoma sweat dropped, "Hai, hai."

"Back to the data. I assumed that Sakuno-chan was possibly the only girl you'll ever like."

"Whatever," Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Just do what you're going to do… I will do my best."

"We'll see~" Keima winked, "And she is cute~"

They were both mad, but they didn't notice that someone recorded their whole conversation. Fuji backed away slowly with the tape in his hands. He smirked and walked out quietly. "Contestants!" Eiji shouted happily, "Time for you to go on stage!"

Ryoma couldn't believe it, "A stage…" he said, in a voice that showed how much disbelief he had.

"Ooh~" Keima said excitedly, "I love stages~" and he skipped to the stage and took a microphone, "Hi~! My name is Keima Mishino, nice to meet you!" he added a wink.

The crowd clapped a bit then stopped when they saw Ryoma. Ryoma loosened up his tie and took a microphone, "You all know who I am." And smiled.

The crowd screamed with delight, clapping like crazy. Keima glared at Ryoma. Ryoma smirked and flicked his hair to the side, which made the crowd even louder. Eiji walked to the stage and took another microphone, "Hihi! I'm going to be your host for this competition! Ganbatte, everyone!"

People clapped and cheered. Eiji smiled, "Its time! Let the princess out!"

A spot light shone right on the spot where Sakuno was standing. Keima and Ryoma blushed, well, Ryoma stopped instantly, but Keima just went on blushing, gaping at Sakuno. Sakuno actually looked like a princess. She was wearing a pink frilly dress and black high heels. Her fingernails were coloured like this, pink on her pinkies, and black for the others. Sakuno also wore makeup, her lips were red and she had eye shadow on too. Keima was still gaping at her while Ryoma looked away, trying (so hard) not to blush. Sakuno fidgeted under the spotlight, then she waved a bit. The crowd cheered loudly. Sakuno was a bit surprised, "…I didn't know that I had a fan club…"

Eiji grinned, "Isn't she cute? Now, to introduce the judges!" he motioned to the judges as he said, "Host no. 1! (Fuji stood up, smiled and bowed) Host no. 2! (Momo jumped up and waved) Host no. 3! (Tezuka didn't even bother to stand up until Fuji said, "Remember the time when-" Tezuka stood up and sat back down quickly) And Host no. 4!" he pointed at himself and winked, "We'll be fair and awesome at the same time!"

"Now, the boys, Keima and Ochi- eh, Ryoma, will have to serve Sakuno-chan all… your needs!" Eiji laughed, pointing at the crowd.

The boys looked confused. Fuji smiled, he had a glint in his eyes. Ryoma sighed. This was bad. "Under the chair you are sitting on, if its not gum then it's a piece of paper!" Eiji went on, "Please write what you want the boys to do! And put it right into… that box!" he pointed at the box behind the crowd on a small table.

Stumbling to their feet, they ran the box, stuffing their papers in the small box. Guards were there and stopped them when the box was completely full. Momo (holding a hamburger in one hand) walked to the box and took out four pieces of paper. "Ok~," Fuji said smiling, "The four things that Ryoma-kun and Keima-kun will do are: Station Games, Hide-and-Seek, Having a romantic (Ryoma flinched) lunch, Ferris Wheel."

Keima smiled, "This'll be easy."

"Damn it." Ryoma looked away.

"The first task will be the Station Games," Eiji said, "Keima will start first."

Keima took Sakuno by the hand and bent down, kissing it gently, "It'd be my pleasure."

Ryoma glared at Keima, wondering if he should hit him with a racket. "Ohohohoho," Fuji said putting his hand on Ryoma's shoulder, "Is the Echizen Ryoma jealous~?" he grinned.

"No," Ryoma said bluntly, still glaring at Keima, "Fuji-senpai."

"Eh~" Fuji grinned again, "So you knew~?"

"Ya. Those disguises don't fool anyone."

"It fooled Sakuno~"

"Hn. Got a point."

Fuji smiled, "I have a feeling that something will happen… good OR bad~" he turned his face to Ryoma, "If you want that something to be good… you'd better try. Hard~" and he walked away.

"I hate that… what's the word…?" Ryoma thought.

"Sadist~" Fuji shouted for him.

"Stop reading my mind…" he mumbled.

Eiji walked towards Ruji and said, "Are you honestly fine with Keima just going by himself with Sakuno? He doesn't seem like a good guy, nyan~"

"I have my ways, Eiji-kun," he smiled, as he took out a remote out of his pocket, "Spies are everywhere taping what they're doing, saying, etc. So, we will all know whats going on." He pointed the remote to the big screen on the stage. And a picture of Keima and Sakuno was there, moving towards the games, "See?" he grinned.

Eiji stood there, mouth open. "You are one sick, sick, man." He replied, also grinning at the screen.

"I know," Fuji said happily, "Thank you."

Eiji shook this head and walked up to the stage and said in the microphone, "Well, everyone," he smiled, showing his perfect white teeth, "Here is all the stuff they are doing!" and he pointed to the screen, "Have fun watchin'!"

Ryoma stood there, staring at the screen. "If he does anything funny… I'll…" he gritted his teeth.

Fuji put his hand on Ryoma's head, "Because this pleases me to see you jealous," Ryoma glared at him, "The couch is over there. Where you can see everything… and make yourself more jealous~" and he walked away, a grin plastered on his face.

Ryoma sighed as he walked to the couch, "Might as well watch it." He thought to himself grimly.

He sat down, crossed his arms, leaned back and looked at the screen.

The screen:

Sakuno walked behind Keima, trying to not be close. Keima noticed this and asked her, "Is something wrong?"

She looked away and said, "This is quite awkward, Keima-kun… (Ryoma smirked, "Loser." He muttered.) I don't even know you that much! This is really weird for me!"

Keima smiled sweetly and said, "I'm sorry if I troubled you into this big matter…"

"I-its ok, Keima-kun!" she stuttered, trying to make him feel better.

He looked away while smiling sadly, "Its just that… I was kinda jealous of Ryoma-san… going out with you would be any guys dream, Sakuno-chan." (Ryoma said quietly, "That's one thing he got right…" turning pink.)

Sakuno blushed, "W-we're not going out! We're… just friends… or maybe, just, even classmates… I don't know how he actually thinks of me as, Keima-kun." (Ryoma stared at the screen, playing with a pencil he found while Fuji smirked and thought, "He thinks of you more then you know, Sakuno-chan~!")

Keima put his hand around her and held her close to himself, "I like you for who you are, because you're not just beautiful outside but your heart as well." He kissed forehead (Ryoma glared at the screen and broke the pencil.) "That's why I will try my best to win, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno blushed furiously and stuttered, "T-thank you, Keima-kun…" and looked to the ground.

Keima held her hand and said, "Come on, lets go and have fun."

"U-un!" She nodded in agreement, smiling happily at him. Keima had a little jump. He blushed and put his hand on her head, looking at a different direction, "You look really cute when you smile like that."

She blushed and kind of smiled. (Fuji told Ryoma, "Shes happy~" "Shut it." Ryoma gritted his teeth. The other things he only saw were Keima and Sakuno, playing the station games, smiling and having fun. Ryoma glared at the screen for quite a long time.) Keima and Sakuno came back, laughing and holding prizes. Fuji smiled, "Now, its Sakuno and Ryoma's turn. Have fun~"

Sakuno blinked. "R-ryoma-kun??" she thought to herself, panicking. She was panicking because Ryoma was pulling her off the stage, holding her hand. They were finally off the stage and walking to the station games, still holding hands. "A-ano…" Sakuno said quietly, "Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn?"

"…you're still holding my hand."

He let go of her slowly, using his finger to trace her palm gently before his hand left hers. As he did that a tingly sensation went down through Sakuno's body, making her shiver. "Sorry." He said bluntly, "We're here. What do you want?"

"Hah?" she said, confused.

"What kind of toy, Ryuuzaki."

"…oh. Uh… that one?" she pointed at a big teddy bear.

Ryoma nodded, "Come with me."

"O-oh. Ok…"

She followed him to the stand, only to see another woman at the stand, eyeing Ryoma. Sakuno gave a little frown and Ryoma smiled. Ryoma stared at the lady and smiled sweetly, making Sakuno and the lady blush furiously. (Fuji smirked, "Good move~") He asked the lady sweetly, "Um… hello, we're in a bit of a hurry and she really wants that teddy~ …" he stared at her with his beautiful eyes.

She ran to the teddy bear, took it down and gave it to Ryoma quickly, "Here!!!!"

"Thanks~" and he flashed another beaming smile at the lady, making her stagger behind.

Sakuno giggled, "That wasn't such a nice move, Ryoma-kun…" as she walked away with him, a grin of her face.

"At least you got what you want, Ryuzaki." He said bluntly, "Here." And he handed her the bear.

Sakuno took it and smiled at him, "Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

He blushed and touched her head, "Hn." And he looked away. (Keima looked at the screen, "Being the shy boy aren't we now, Echizen?" "More like Tsundere…" Fuji grinned.)

She took it as a 'you're welcome' and her heart jumped a bit at his single touch. He lead her to different stations, using his charm to get the prizes and, at last, they came back, also holding a bunch of prizes. "Aaaaand~ the contestants are back!" Eiji shouted, jumping in the air, "The next task with be held by our Host #3!" and he pointed at Tezuka while Tezuka glared at Eiji as if saying, "Laps. Until you die."

Tezuka stood up and walked to the stage, snatching the microphone out of Eiji's hand. Eiji sulked and walked off the stage. "The next task will be-" he got interrupted by Fuji who ran up the stage and stopped him.

"Put this in your ear and say what I say, ok~?" Fuji whispered and handed Tezuka a very small microphone that fit in his ear perfectly.

Tezuka put it in his ear and flinched. Now he could hear /everything/ that Fuji said, like his humming of Tezuka's least favourite song. He sighed and began to say what Fuji was telling him, "The next task is the Hide-and-Seek. The contestants will do this together this time. They will try to find Ryuzaki Sakuno, who is already in her hiding spot," Ryoma looked around abruptly and noticed now that Sakuno, was gone. He mentally slapped himself and continued to listen, "You will only have 10 mins to find her. Whoever finds her first will get to go to the Ferris Wheel first. It'll start… now."

Guys… srry for the late update…. Busy busy girl. *lying*

Hope ya like it!!! And srry if its too little either.. wait for the next chap, ok?

Love you all,

Shinatty


	3. Chapter 3

"Tezuka-san~!" Fuji said shile Tezuka shuddered, waiting for what he was going to say, "Smile please, Tezuka-san… Your face already makes everyone feel bad… its like you have a curse or something," he said in him most innocent voice, actually trying hard not to smirk.

Tezuka sighed, "What could possibly go wrong?" he muttered, "Well, here goes nothing."

So, Tezuka smiled. A sweet smile. And, everything went wrong. Well, since the /whole/ crowd was a bunch of girls, Tezuka was quite… popular. The second his mouth twitched for a smile- the crowd gasped. The second he /smiled/, they fainted. Dropped like dominoes on a slippery surface. They girls were also red in the face, muttering, "Hot… hot… so.. hot…" repeating it for a /long/ time. They fell, which made the guards fall, which shook the gate, which, amazingly, locked up. Tezuka sighed. He knew this was a bad idea from the start. He looked towards the gate and mumbled, "Fuji…"

Fuji smiled evilly, "Mission Accomplished."

The gate couldn't be opened. Why? Its locked. /And/ the key was with Fuji, who /said/ he lost it. There was only one way to go to the other side. Climbing over it. Ryoma glared at the gate, trying hard not to swear. Keima was already climbing over the gate, grinning, "Its like rock climbing without the rocks!"

Ryoma sighed and stretched his fingers and legs. Now everyone would have to know. He slowly put his hands on the bars and winced. "I haven't done this in ages…" he sighed once more and started to… sway.

"Hn! Sissie.." Keima thought, half way over the gate, "Swaying?? Like, totally, unmanly."

The swaying slowly turned into fast swinging and the next second he swung himself to the top with utmost force and landed on the top of the gate, which was just a little ball. He balanced himself and jumped off the top, landing perfectly on the ground. Keima gaped at Ryoma with disbelief, "Gymnastics??? WHEN?? HOW??" he shook the gates with fury.

"Learnt it when I was 3… and Eiji-senpai taught me a bit too," he stated, brushing off the dust from his shirt, "C'ya." And he ran towards the other side.

"Echizen!!!" Keima shouted at him as he finally got over the side, "I'll defiantly win!!"

Right after he said that he heard a voice, "I got her, judges, I'll be going first."

Gaping and still not over the gate, Keima shouted, "WHAT??? NO WAY!!!!!"

Ryoma grinned and put his arm around Sakuno's shoulders, pulling her closer, "I won. So I'm going first."

Keima climbed down quickly and said with force, "I DEMAND a rematch!"

Fuji leaned closer to Keima and whispered in his ear sweetly, but with a threatening tone, "Keima-san~ I'm- We're the judges here~ Don't be so cocky, ok~?" and he walked away, making Keima shiver with a new found fear of sadistic judges.

Sakuno tried to hide her happiness but it kept on rushing through her. She smiled shyly as Ryoma led her to the Ferris Wheel, holding her hand gently. Ryoma was also happy. The feeling came from his heart and he knew it. Ryoma hid his smile by pretending to cough, covering his mouth with his other hand.

Back on the stage, Momo walked up and took a mic, "Osu! I'm Takeshi Momoshiro! And I'll be the one guiding you through the Ferris Wheel. Too bad we don't have popcorn…" he pouted and some girls fainted, "Ok! So Echizen will go first with Sakuno-chan, then Keima will go! But this time, we wont be filming them, sorry guys!"

The crowd groaned and Keima grinned, muttering, "Good…"

"We have to give them they're private time~" Momo winked at Ryoma, and Ryoma looked away.

"Ok, so they'll be going into the Ferris Wheel now! Good luck~" Momo waved at them, grinning.

As they walked to the Ferris Wheel, hand in hand, Sakuno wondered, "Why did Ryoma-kun even agree to have a competition? He would think its trouble! And now hes holding my hand!" she blushed, "This is /so/ weird… but… I like it."

Ryoma walked into the Ferris Wheel and sat down, motioning for Sakuno to sit in front of him. She sat and a man wearing a uniform closed the door. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Sakuno had a lot on her mind. Ryoma looked at her, "What?"

"N-nothing, Ryoma-kun…" she said shyly.

Ryoma leaned back and crossed his arms, "Yea right. There's something you want to say, its written all over your face."

"…well…"

"Just say it, you're making me impatient."

"…why did you agree to have this competition?"

Ryoma blinked, "Oh… It seemed like fun… and that Keima guy gets on my nerves."

Sakuno laughed, although her heart just felt like it got stabbed, "Ahaha.. I see…"

"Of course he wouldn't do it for me! …I'm such an idiot…" Sakuno thought, as she looked out at the view.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, heres Chap 3. Since my friend *cough* YUMI-ECHIZEN *cough* wanted me to really update… *sighs* oh well, please comment cuz I HONESTLY LOOOOVVVEE COMMENTS PPL. *smilesmile* I'll try to update since I'm such a *beep* I'm just kidddddingg. Oh well, I'll TRY. Ok?


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoma sighed, "Why can't I just say that I was jealous and cause I wanted to protect her! …man, I'm such a wimp." He thought.

"Y-you know, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno suddenly stuttered, "I was hoping it was just the two of us… but this all happened…" she smiled sadly.

Ryoma turned a little pink then he mumbled, "Hn."

The girl looked down at her fingers and added, "But… it was fun! …so… I just want to thank you, Ryoma-kun." She smiled at him, tilting her head a little.

He put his hand over his mouth, fighting the urge to blush and stand, to kiss her cheek softly, "… you too, Ryuzaki." And he smirked. Not a smug one, but… a sweet one. As if to say, "You're welcome."

The ride ended and Ryoma walked out, then Keima arrived. He glared at Keima and Keima took out a mouth freshener spray and sprayed it in his mouth. Ryoma's eyes widened and he began to say, "Ryuza-" But Keima ran in and closed the door fast.

Ryoma glared at him, "Be careful, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno sat politely, while Keima just stared at her. She blushed, "I-Is something on my face?"

"O-oh no… Its just that… you're really cute…" he looked away, flushing red.

Sakuno blinked and smiled, blushing, "…thank you."

"Wait… there really is something on your face…" he lied as he leaned forward, moving closer and closer.

"WAH! He's SO CLOSE!!!" she thought, her face heating up, "OUR. NOSES. ARE. TOUCHING."

Keima leaned a bit more and cupped her cheek with his hand, ready to kiss her. But she pushed him away immediately, "I-I'm sorry K-Keima-san… but… I'm not ready yet…"

He blinked and mumbled, "Sorry… I was a bit out of hand."

He swore inside and tried not to push her down and force those lips on his own. His plan didn't work. The ride ended and they walked out, Keima looking normal but Sakuno was very red.

Ryoma walked slowly towards her and he said to her when they were next to each other, "Did he do anything?"

"… H-he tried to k-k-ki…" she blushed and covered her face.

"… well, did he?"

"… no…"

Ryoma smiled, took her hand, and squeezed it, "Good." He muttered.

Sakuno blushed more and smiled back, "Lets go…"

Ryoma nodded and lead her to the stage, while holding her hand.

"Its me again~" Fuji grinned into the microphone, standing on the stage, "I have the scores from the crowd," he pointed at the ladies, "And we have a winner!"

Ryoma and Keima stared at the screen, with Sakuno fidgeting nervously.

"And the winner is… Keima!" Fuji said, smiling.

Ryoma blinked, "I didn't…. win?" he thought as he saw Sakuno cover her mouth in shock.

Keima ran towards the stage, pulling Sakuno with him and took a microphone, "Thank you! Thank you! Now /I/ have Sakuno-san!" he turned her around so she could face him and he leaned forward.

Fuji stopped him by pulling her away swiftly, and he laughed softly, "Oh, Keima-kun~ We're not done yet~!"

"What do you mean NOT DONE YET?" Keima gritted his teeth.

"Oh, we FOUND a clip… more like… a recording~" Fuji's smile turned into a smug smirk, "Let me turn it on~"

The screen suddenly lit up with a picture of Keima and Ryoma, talking. Keima's face drained its colour as they watched the video about Keima's revenge on Ryoma. The video ended and Sakuno was glaring at Keima, "JERK!!!" she yelled at him and stomped off the stage.

Fuji snatched the microphone from Keima and said, "Feel free to throw items at him~" he pointed at Keima, smiling.

"B-but I can explain!!" he began but the crowd already started to hit him with garbage and left over food. Keima tried to dodge but kept on getting hit.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was sitting down on a couch, silently crying, "I'm such an idiot!" she thought as she covered her face in shame, "I can't believe that I thought Keima was… true… about his feelings…"

Ryoma sat beside her and put his hand around her, trying to make her feel better. Her face turned bright red fast, and she stuttered, "R-R-Ryoma-kun…"

Pulling her closer, Ryoma placed his lips on her forehead and he kissed it gently. Her face burned up more every second as she saw him walk out, putting his hands in his pockets coolly. Ryoma was blushing, although no one could see it.

"W-what was that for…?" Sakuno mumbled softly as she saw Ryoma finally walk out.

So… this is a really short chap. But at least I ACTUALLY FINISHED THE RYOMA VS KEIMA ARC. Gosh finally. Man, I'm working on Eiji now… *laughs* Yumi's helping me, cuz shes so awesome *pats her back*. Well, you gotta thank her if you like the story…… shes bugging me everyday like this; HEY, YOU BETTER UPDATE, OH IS THAT YOUR ROUGH DRAFT?? LEMME SEE, LEMME SEE! …..IF YOU DON'T UPDATE I'LL KILL YOU. Etc. *weak smile* … Well, wanna say this again: I LOVE COMMENTS GIMMIE COMMENTS AHAHAHAH


	5. Author's Note

Okay, so here is an author's note: I'm pretty sure that you readers are extremely shocked that I actually updated. … This isn't exactly an update though. As you know, I haven't updated in like… WOAH, at least like, half a year… oh god, I suck. B-But I have a good reason! Well, first, I forgot about this story because of all my school work and stuff. And then I started writing different stories instead of the POT one orz. … That's a REALLY bad reason. But here's the other one: I moved. And when I moved, my PC was taken away and we got a laptop so yea. Unfortunately, I don't have the file in my laptop, I have in the PC. We still have the PC and we need to hook it back up and stuff, but because my mom doesn't bother to, I won't be able to get the file darn. Soooooo, all I can say now is that, I desperately wanna continue the story badly, and I think my PC will be hooked back pretty soon, and I promise a new chapter with Fuji and Momo and more! Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry about … not updating for hella long time. Sorry! GANBATTE, ME.


End file.
